The present invention relates to document inserters of the multi-station type and more particularly to feeder interface circuits therefor.
Known multi-station document inserters and the feeder circuits employed therein are generally designed and manufactured for a specific customer application. Such machines generally require a substantial period of time to design and manufacture including the individual wiring of circuits such as feeder circuits employed therein. This adds substantially to the cost of such machines and limits their utility to the specific customer application and configuration for which they were designed. One such document inserter is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,728 issued Sept. 21, 1971 to Sather et al, and assigned to Bell & Howell Co., Phillpsburg, N.J.